fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Zone Fandom
Basic Information The Twilight Zone is a sci-fi/horror/drama/comedy TV series created by Rod Serling that aired from 1959-1964 with 5 seasons and some reboots.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Zone Appearance Twilight Zone is 6'4 and a half, he has black wavy hair, dark grey eyes, and light tan skin. He wears a black suit with a black tie. Personality Twilight Zone is a lone wolf-ish fandom who doesn't interact with many other fandoms. He doesn't show that much emotion towards other fandoms, the only fandoms who really seem him get emotional are his younger sister, his 2 sons, and Doctor Who. Abilities Twilight Zone has many abilities since he's pretty much the embodiment of all of his episodes. * Levitation: He can make things levitate with his mind this also goes for him making himself float. * Hearing of thoughts: He can hear other fandoms' thoughts but it's pretty sporadic and only comes around once in a while. * Hallucinations: His most well-known ability by other fandoms. He can cast hallucinations on other fandoms, he can even break someone's mind if he really wanted to. (This could possibly be why his older son can also cast hallucinations but for his younger son it's rumored that he could also have one of his abilities) Relationships Family Marble Hornets Fandom - Son Creepypasta/Copypasta Fandom - Son Night Gallery Fandom - Sister Quadrants Doctor Who Fandom - Moirail Black Mirror Fandom - Kismesis Friends Edgar Allan Poe Fandom Star Trek Fandom The Outer Limits Fandom Other Disney Fandom TZ and Disney have crossed paths before they even worked together for a little bit, but Disney needed him for something and God knows what it was. Psycho Fandom He attends to find him very annoying but somewhat considers him a "friend" (mainly because he doesn't have that many) Sherlock Fandom At first he didn't really like him due to him getting between him and Doctor Who but eventually he started to get along with him better since Doctor Who helped them find common ground. Supernatural Fandom He knows SPN from Doctor Who they get along fine for the most part but SPN suspects he may be a demon but he's not 100% sure. (even though he's not a demon) He also gets a little peeved when SPN talks about one of his sons being a demon. Goosebumps Fandom Goosebumps looks up to TZ, and tries to mimic their style of story telling (Not doing that well with it), and is generally a nuisance to him Are You Afraid Of The Dark? Fandom The same as Goosebumps's relationship with TZ, but doing a slightly better job of mimicking his style. He's a nuisance to TZ as well. Gallery 2207132aec78569642f0ddba10dc0fc2cae17fc4 hq.jpg|art by KimenoMilovat Trivia * Goes by TZ for short * He may or may not be color blind * He was a closet bisexual for half of his life * His eyes go black and starry when angry * A lot of fandoms seem to intimidated by him mainly because they're afraid of what he's capable of, even other horror fandoms seem to be intimidated by him * He's based off the 1959 Twilight Zone since that was the original References Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms